


You Look Like Heaven

by GoldenSparrow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSparrow/pseuds/GoldenSparrow
Summary: They were waterbending together, not to train or practice but just for fun, pushing and pulling a continuous loop of water.  Katara tried to focus on the flow of liquid and the way it made her fingertips tingle.  Every time he moved his arms the corded muscle flexed and his tattoos moved like dancing serpents.  She wanted to eat him up.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	You Look Like Heaven

The day was hot as any she’d ever known and she was sweating like a porcupine pig. Across from her, she could see that Aang was sweating too, but where she just looked soggy, he glistened. His entire naked torso gleamed in the afternoon sun and she felt faint just looking at him. At least she could blame her dizziness on the heat.

They were waterbending together, not to train or practice but just for fun, pushing and pulling a continuous loop of water. Katara tried to focus on the flow of liquid and the way it made her fingertips tingle. Every time he moved his arms the corded muscle flexed and his tattoos moved like dancing serpents. She wanted to eat him up.

Slowly, Aang let the water they were bending drop back into the lake and his arms fell to his sides, “I wanted to talk to you about something.” He looked nervous and her anxiety spiked. “So I know we talked about it a little before, but I just got the approval. I’m taking a group with me to the Southern Air Temple to rebuild. It will take many months and I’m going to have a lot of political obligations in between so I won’t have time to come back to Ba Sing Se to visit.”

“Aang, I’m so happy for you!” And she was, but she was also sad and a little hurt, “I’m really going to miss you though.”

“Well, see, that’s what I wanted to talk about, I know we just started dating, and I hate asking you to leave your family….but, maybe you’d consider coming with me?” He looked vaguely green at the prospect of her answer, as if he really expected her to say no.

“I would love, more than anything, to go with you.” Katara started to walk forward slowly, as if she moved too fast he might startle and run. The water rippled around her as she pushed through to finally meet her boyfriend, “I would love to help you rebuild your home.”

He was no longer green but a soft shade of pink, flushed with happiness at her answer. Aang was right, the two of them hadn’t been together very long, the battle with Ozai hadn’t even been a year ago yet. She knew though, that she would quite literally do anything for this boy. For her boy. She would stay by his side and support him until they were both old and gnarled, if he would have her. They were young, Aang thirteen to Katara’s fifteen, but she knew with a sort of fierce clarity that she would marry him one day.

They’d only known each other a little over a year but already she could not even imagine her life without him. It had seemed as if they’d always known each other, right from the moment he fell out of that iceberg and looked into her eyes. He’d seemed so young back then, as if the world hadn’t yet touched him with its cruelty, and Katara supposed it hadn’t, not really. In his time with her he’d grown so much, and gone through so much. He seemed years older than thirteen, but then, she supposed she seemed years older than fifteen, too.

She was still close enough now to see the individual sweat beads on Aang’s forehead, and she could tell he was just now noticing their proximity from the flush that spread through his face and chest. He was bright red now and gulping nervously when Katara laid a hand on his cheek and guided him to where she wanted him. 

At the first touch of their lips he let out a little sigh through his nose and seemingly melted into her, his chest pressing up against her own. She was only in her bindings, which left much of her skin uncovered, and when she felt Aang’s flesh against her own something hot awoke within her. His hands went to the small of her back, pulling Katara in closer, and now it was her turn to melt.

They kissed and kissed until they had to come up for air and then they kissed some more. She would never get enough of this, the intimacy that lay within their touches. When they pulled apart, some years later, he brought his hand up to slowly drag his thumb across her lips. His eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them and she wished for the first time ever that they had less clothes between them. 

She thought maybe he was thinking the same thing but neither of them said anything. Maybe it was for the best, they were still so young after all and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that anyways. She liked what they had now, the simpleness of their intimacy and so the rest could wait.

\---

They were at a war conference, or rather, they were supposed to be in a war conference. Instead, they were out in the courtyard playing in the large fountain, creating water animals to make the other laugh. Katara conjured up a huge penguin and made a face at Aang, “Wanna go penguin sledding with me?”

“Oh ha ha, laugh it up missy, but you said yes.” his tone was clipped but he had a smile on his face and stuck his tongue out at her when she smiled back.

She was about to tease him again when a voice sounded from behind her, “So, this is where you two miscreants ended up.” Zuko was striding towards them purposefully (but then, he always looked determined in whatever he was doing) and stopped a few feet from the couple, “Waterbending and giggling like children while the rest of us are being bored to death by the oldest men in the Fire Nation.”

Katara laughed and made a platypus bear, sending it lumbering towards Zuko before dropping it forward, soaking the Fire Lord through. Zuko looked like he had no idea what had just happened, or maybe like he knew what happened but couldn’t believe she’d had the gall to do it. 

“Come on Fire Lord Zuko,” she laughed, “Live a little.” She bent the water back out of his clothes. He gave her a scowl before lifting up his hands and making a flame, crudely shaped like a dragon. Aang gave him a little cheer and Zuko looked begrudgingly proud of himself. He’d come such a long way since they’d first met that fateful day in the Southern Water Tribe, his face and voice were still always that trademark grumpiness, but they all knew that under that fiery exterior was a great big softy.

“Hey, Zuko,” The Fire Lord had started to walk back to the war conference when her boyfriend stopped him, “Are we still on for sparring later? In the west arena?”

“Of course, 7 o’clock, don’t be late.”

This was the first time Katara was hearing of any sparring matches. She wasn’t offended that he hadn’t asked her to fight, knew it wasn’t because he didn’t find her a formidable opponent. Now that he had mastered it, Aang loved firebending, and told her that sometimes he craved the warmth and passion that came along with it. He only used his firebending when he sparred with Zuko, though, never with her. Katara thinks he’ll always be too scared to burn her again, even though he had no trouble pummeling her with water, air, and earth in their own sparring sessions. 

She couldn’t wait to watch him, loved the fierce determination he got when fighting, and the way his muscles moved beneath his skin when he was bending was no hardship to watch either.

\---

Katara had fallen asleep after dinner and was running late to the sparring match. The arena was already full when she got there and Katara marveled at the sight, she always forgot how truly awesome it was to look up into the stands and see rows and rows of people. Zuko’s sparring always brought a lot of attention, he was the Fire Lord afterall, but when Aang was involved in the fight the stadium was always packed full to the brim, people waiting outside with the hopes that just maybe they would get in.

Aang and Zuko were just bowing to each other when she focused back in on the fight before her. Special perks of being the Avatar’s girlfriend involved ground level seats to watch his fights. Both him and the young Fire Lord were barefoot and bare chested, kicking up dust from the sandy floor as they circled each other.

Zuko made the first move but Aang dodged it deftly, his feet leaving the floor for just a quick second before touching down a foot to the left. They always specified before the fight that only firebending would be used but Katara knew Aang well enough to be able to tell when he was using his airbending and he always utilized it when he was dodging, never to strike a blow, however. She always half expected Zuko to call him out on it but the other man seemed to realize as much as Katara that the young Avatar just could not shut it off, airbending was written into his very bones.

The crowd was going wild as the two men traded blow after blow, each one failing to make contact. Zuko was a truly impressive fighter (almost as good as herself, thank you very much) but he could only hold Aang off for so long. Even Toph, who created metal bending through sheer willpower along, could only last about twenty minutes before Aang overpowered her. 

Aang and Zuko used the entire sparring circle, running and jumping and flipping until the two of them were breathing hard, she could even see the sweat starting to drip from their skin. Zuko made his first and maybe last mistake, leaning in too close in an attempt to catch Aang off guard with a fire first but the Avatar leaned quickly to the side, catching the arm thrust at him by the wrist and pulling. Even without their bending the two of them were extremely skilled fighters and she marveled at the muscles in Aang back as he grappled for higher ground with Zuko. The hand to hand combat only lasted moments before Zuko was on his back, with Aang’s fist positioned at his throat as if to strike.

The fight is done and maybe she’s a little sad that she’d only gotten to watch her boyfriend in all his sweaty, powerful glory for about half an hour. His longest sparring battle had been with Katara but she suspected it was only because he was distracted by her in her outfit, which had shown a little extra skin to keep her cool in the blaring heat.

The man in question had to duck under the awning of the little bungalow on the side of the sparring circle to avoid hitting his head, having grown considerably in the last few months. He now towered over her and Katara couldn’t say she was all too upset about it, though she does sometimes miss when she could fold him into her arms completely.

“Did you see that?” Aang plopped down on the bench next to her, “Zuko almost had me this time.”

She gave a snort, “No, he didn’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right, he didn’t,” Her boy smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, “It was his longest time yet, though.”

“Hm, seems like you’re getting sloppy in your old age.” She said with mock seriousness and he gave a boisterous laugh.

“Yeah, because 14 is so ancient, next thing you know I’ll be needing a cane.” His eyes were scrunched in happiness and his mouth was pulled into a wide smile. She loved that he could go from fight mode back to his carefree joy for the world like nothing had ever happened. Katara had always admired his resilience and today was no different.

“And I’ll have to feed you through a straw.” She mimed the action and he turned his face away, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

“Oh, ew! Liquid food,” Aang feigned gagging and said, “Katara if I ever get to that point, please, just put me out of my misery.”

She laughed and said, “Hopefully it won’t I plan on living a long, long life with you.”

The joking was immediately gone from his face, replaced with a soft adoration, “And I you.”


End file.
